Rising Sun
by Shazzanips
Summary: Alternate ending to Breaking Dawn with a significant focus on the pack's life after the battle. Also references to the new style of vampire government created by the Cullen's. A war time story of Jake and Nessie's love featuring many of my favourite characters as well as some characters of my own creation. AU Jake/Nessie Seth/OC Leah/OC contains dark themes and many lemons! Enjoy x
1. Prologue

A.N Hey guys this is my new Jake and Nessie story :) I have 2 paths in which this story may go, one a lot darker than the other, we shall see where it ends up. I will say that Spoiler alert jake and ness end up together either way and be prepared from some almighty lemons when they do. You will see in this story a lot of Seth and Leah and the rest of the packs but not so much of the Cullens although they will still play a significant part. This story is my version of the end of Breaking dawn and the events that follow after. This is just the prologue so its a fair bit shorter than what my chapters will be, basically just giving you the info you need so that you understand what's happening in the future. Hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

I sat there on Jacob's back shivering, not from the cold but from an understated fear for my family. I knew the plan, if things started to head south I was to run, run so fast no one would ever be able to catch us. To be honest, I was just waiting for my Mum's signal before we bolted.

There was not much hope left for us, even with Alice and Jasper and their newly found 'evidence' Nahuel the Volturi weren't going to let us go, we'd rocked the boat one to many times and now it was looking like it was going to sink.

Aro stepped forward, a blood curdling grin plastered on his papery face.

"My children", he began "It is with great sadness that I have to tell you this but we simply can't allow this young one to live on".

Hisses and howls erupted all around me. I could feel Jake looking towards Mumma seeing if it was time to flea yet. Mum still had her hand up to tell us to wait although she was anxiously glancing towards Dad.

Aro continued, "I will however, give anyone who comes forward now the chance to join us, it would be such a pity to see so much talent go to waste."

I watched as everyone standing with me held their ground but got ready for the attack to begin.

1 month earlier

"Nessie!" Dad screamed as he rushed into the room. I was sitting on Mum's lap talking about our last visit with Grandpa Charlie.

"What is it Edward?" Mum asked with concern all over her face as she removed me from her lap and floated over to him.

"What?" Dad said, "I can hear you again Nessie".

I was beyond confused, I hadn't said a word, what did he mean 'hear me'?

He answered my unspoken question, "Just before when you were talking to Bella, I couldn't hear your thoughts, It was the same block as your mothers. As soon as Bella let go of you though it was all back to normal."

We started to experiment with my powers, it turned out that I could temporarily 'steal' powers from other vampires if I held onto them. I was able to hear thoughts when I touched Dad, block powers when I held Mum and project images if I touched Zafrina.

This new revelation was pretty cool and I loved showing Jake pretty pictures when I was with Zafrina. Dad tried to get me to 'extend' my gift so that I didn't have to touch them to get their gift but unfortunately, as hard as I tried I was only able to extend my power from just my palms to my whole body. It seemed, like Kate's power, I was restricted to close range.

Even with these new powers I had developed I knew I would never be allowed to fight in the upcoming battle but I had a greater hope.

"Well then, if there are no takers on my more than gracious offer I believe it is time to begin. Jane." Said Aro as he cocked his head towards his favourite member of the guard.

Jacob took off from underneath me, I had to pull at his fur to stay steady. I looked back to see the scene around me. Mumma stood protected in a circle, she mouthed an 'I love you' towards me as we took off. I expected to see everyone else on our side crippled in pain but Jane could not penetrate Mum's shield, at least now it would be a fair fight.

We fled through the forest but I could see 2 vampires running after us. Jane and Felix. I used my power to project what I was seeing to Jake and he stopped to fight, there was no way we were going to out run them. As they neared I smiled because we were still standing, which meant Mum's shield was still working this far out.

Jake made the first move with me still on his back, he jumped to attack Felix as I flew off to try and beat Jane. It was clear she'd never had to fight without her powers before. My training with Uncle Jasper was in the front of my mind, I had to use my speed not my strength because she would still over power me.

After some heavy sparring I was gaining advantage but I could see that Jake and Felix were also still fighting, Jake on the loosing side. I had to finish up with Jane and then go help him. I got both my hands onto Jane's shoulders and concentrated, I sucked out her power and projected in onto Felix long enough for Jake to make some ground. I didn't hold out for long though as Jane sent me flying off her.

As I got off the cold snow I knew it was time to end this. With a flight in me I'd never felt before I quickly faked right and then kicked her in the left. She knelt on her knees as i kept my knee in her back. As I was about to twist her neck off I used her power again on Felix to give Jake some more help. He toppled to the ground and Jake began to dismember him.

As I began to do the same to Jane I felt a cold rush go through my spine, the same I get when I borrow a power, a feeling of pure energy. It seemed that upon my killing of Jane, I had permanently inherited her power.

I stopped to ponder the idea that my power was now expanding but was broken out of my trance by Jacob nuzzling at me to tell me to collect the pieces and throw them in the fire he just started. After we cleaned up I showed Jake what had happened and pleaded with him to take me back so I could save everyone.

He looked so conflicted, on one hand he wanted me to save everyone and on the other he wanted me safe. But before he had time to decide I sped off back in the direction of the battle, it was time to get this over with.

Jake quickly caught up with my and I gracefully leaped onto his back, knowing that he wouldn't turn around now, I rode on his back the rest of the way.

I did a quick scope of the field when we arrived, all of the torn up body pieces appeared to be of Volturi members, the wolves were slightly beaten up but still alive and although there were a few people on our side that seemed to be about to loose their fight, we generally had the upper hand.

I took my place by Mum who, in her focus, didn't question my arrival.

It was my time to focus, I sent my newly acquired power out of my body, it felt like another hand that I could control with the same level of accuracy. I used it to touch all of our enemies and soon I had them all on their knees. Once they were held there I lowered the intensity so that Carlisle could speak and they would listen.

"It is clear that you will all loose, Chelsea, release the ties on them and allow them to make a choice. Do you die as Volturi or do you flee as free vampires?" Grandpa Carlisle's voice echoed through the clearing.

Instantly there was a change in the faces of the guard members, they no longer appeared ferocious but defeated. I let my power slip from them all long enough for them to make their decision.

No one ran, even without Chelsea's power, they had chosen to die loyal to their masters.

My power slipped back onto them and they returned to their knees. They were then pounced on by wolves and vampires.

It was over, the purple smoke was billowing as hard as ever from the fire. I relaxed and so did mum, we embraced so tightly that I though I was going to explode, but I didn't care. Dad came over and joined our hug, I was perfectly content.

After a few moments, Jake nuzzled our little huddle and I ran to him and gave him the tightest squeeze i could manage without hurting him. The scene around us was truely beautiful, people embracing and smiling, we were all safe.

My Dad came over to Jake and I.

"Thankyou Jacob for keeping our little girl safe, although I wanted to shred you when you brought her back into the danger I know now why you did. And Ness, although I am very proud of you and your recent power developments, if you ever put yourself into danger like that again then you will be grounded for all eternity."

Everyone began to laugh, what a way to end the greatest fight in vampire history.


	2. Quilute Campus

6 years later

A lot had changed since that fight with the Volturi, well actually not really for me. I still stayed in my parents cottage in the forest and Jacob still visited everyday like clockwork. While the rest of my family was currently setting up a new system of law enforcement in the vampire world I only saw them once a month but they were home at the moment.

They had based their headquarters on another island that they owned and renamed it Lamia Insula which translates to 'vampire island' in Latin. In case it wasn't obvious, Emmett was in charge of the name change. At the moment Carlisle was running the show but he wanted to hold an election to ensure that he was being fair and just.

Since word had spread of our uprising against the Volturi, vampires had visited from far and wide to get an insight into our way of life. We met many new vampires and heard many stories about other mythical creatures that they themselves had come across.

These new vampires were intrigued not only by our way of life but by the relationships we could form, we were inspiring a new generation. While this had its upsides it also meant that vampires were beginning to interact with humans regularly. There was a great spike in suspicious killing where vampires had tried to stay in control but ultimately failed. These were devastating affairs but we all held hope that vampires as a species could become inherently good.

Jacob was also a lot busier lately, with the frequent visits from exotic vampires more tribe members began to turn. There were now 20 wolves in total, 12 in his pack and 8 in Sam's, the youngest he had was 12 when he turned. With so many wolves there was a great advantage that patrols were easily manned but Jake tried to buddy the older guys with the newer ones in case anything went wrong.

The big project we were working on at the moment was getting a space for all of the young pack members to live so that they could try and live the most normal life possible. Esme had been the one to come up with the idea, she had suggested opening up a boarding school of sorts on the reservation. This school would have living quarters for the young pack members, classrooms that could accomodate all the kids from the res school as well as the pack members and a communal area for the pack to get together that was large enough for them all. The idea had gained great momentum after Jake and Sam had accepted the funds from the Cullens and was under construction in La Push. Carlisle had also managed to pull few strings within his circle of academics and a small 'college' was being added to the grounds that would allow for video conferences to lectures at several different universities allowing the older pack members to gain qualifications in several types of degrees. In addition to that, the grounds would open up many employment opportunities for the imprints of the pack members and other members of the tribe. So far Rachael, Kim and Emily were the only teachers to be officially employed but that would expand once the res school was integrated into it.

It was very complicated getting it all up and running but we had plans to make la Push an even better and safer place and that was something that no one on the rez could dispute. The offical opening of "Quilute Campus" was in 2 weeks and I know that no one was more excited than Jake. He was keen to have the facilities to plan, strategise and train all in one place. He was also glad that he could do something significant to help his pack out.

We had also decided that this would be the perfect place for me to attend school, with the amount of wolves that would also be attending and the location of the campus I would be perfectly safe to begin my transition into the real world. I would meet human friends as well as get to know members of the pack better and I was more than just a bit excited.

Seth and Jake had volunteered to also attended with me because their schooling was very interrupted, we would be starting as sophomores but many of our classes would be held with both freshman and juniors due to class numbers. This also meant that we would have almost all of our classes with other members of the Pack. Most of the newer members were around 17 even though they looked about 24 so I would be able to fit in with them well. While I knew all of the Pack members by name, with so many of them its hard to really get to know everyone, and I was keen to learn more about them all individually.

Another phenomenon had occurred with the recent increase in vampire activity. Lots of the pack members found imprints. While it was supposed to be a rare event, it appeared that the boys who phased were finding their soul mate in a matter of weeks. The other eerily strange thing was the fact that all of the older imprints were not showing any signs of ageing either.

Carlisle had run tests on them and it was clear that the only imprint who was getting any older was Claire who was currently 11. I heard grandpa and Dad speculating that it was because of the constant and growing vampire threat, that they needed the wolves to keep phasing and doing this without their imprints would have made them weaker. One thing was for sure, magic in the rez was at an all time high.

Jake pulled me out of my thoughts when he grabbed me around my waist and began to twirl me around. He had been doing some work down at the campus and was busy all morning, we'd organised to go to the river when he was done.

"I missed you" I giggled as i tried to escape his tight embrace.

"I missed you too Ness, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" He replied.

"Only the worst" I quipped with a smile.

And that was how easy mine and Jacobs relationship was, we were the best of friends. Being with him was as easy as breathing, he knew me as well as I knew myself. We had been through so much together and I always knew he was there for me.

"Race you to the old treaty line" He called over his shoulder as he took off.

He was faster than me when he phased but I stood a pretty good chance when he remained on 2 legs. Shooting forward I called out a goodbye to Mum and Dad who would surely hear from the inside of the house.

I dodged the trees and expertly jumped over boulders and obstacles in my way as I ran to catch up. I could see the river that represented the old boundaries of the two lands and made a jump for Jacob's back. Surprised that he now had me attached to him like a backpack he laughed. Before he could do anything else though I jumped over his head and into the river gracefully removing the shift dress I had on and revealing my bikini underneath. I landed with a splash in the river and my dress fell to the ground on the other side of the bank.

"I win" I called out to him.

"Thats not fair Ness you totally cheated!"

"Excuse me mister, you got the head start"

"Ergh, fine you win this round missy but not for long!"

Just as he said that he removed his shirt and cannon balled into the water next to me, effectively creating a tidal wave for me to endure.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like this, both of us unaffected by the freezing temperature of the water, laughing and playing and just having fun. It was nice to escape from plans of vampire governments and schools and houses. We were just Jake and Nessie in our own perfect little bubble.

Twilight came and it was time to leave our paradise and return to the real world, I put on my dress over my damp swimmers and Jake picked up his shirt. We walked back to the cottage this time, we really didn't want to say goodbye but Jake had a patrol tonight with one of his newer wolves Blake and a few members of Sam's pack. We said our goodbyes and he told me to come to the campus tomorrow morning so i could inspect its progress.

"How was the river?" Mum asked from the kitchen where she was making us some dinner

"Yeah good Bella, the tree swing we put in really makes it" replied Jake

"I made some extra dinner for you Jake, I figured you wouldn't have time to sit down and eat so I've wrapped it up for you."

"Thanks Bells, it smells great!" Jakes excitement for a home cooked meal was unparalleled, he looked like a kid locked in a candy store and all he was getting was meatloaf. "Well I've got to run, thanks again Bella, and I'll see you tomorrow morning Ness, I love you"

I gave him a tight hug and he kissed my forehead before running off into the evening.

"Where's dad?" I queried

"Oh he went up to the big house to have a chat with Carlisle, it sounds like the Romanians are trying to get people to vote for them instead of Carlisle, even threatened a few of the people they spoke to if they didn't"

That wasn't good at all, while the Romanians had helped us in our battle, it was obviously for their own benefit. They wanted to be back in control of the vampire world and they knew there was no way that they would get elected with the current climate. They had recently been doing all they could to gain control, while they weren't a threat to us, it was still a but concerning to know how much they wanted the power. We had heard rumours that they were also trying to recruit other races into their ranks to gain as much control over the supernatural world as possible. From the sounds of things, they weren't going well though.

I sat and ate my dinner as Mum talked about her most recent visit to Grandpa Charlie's. Him and Sue had just returned from their honeymoon to their new house on the reservation, a wedding present from the Cullen's. She said that their trip to Australia had been really amazing and they both came back extremely sun burnt. Sue had also gone over to visit her niece Sarah who ended up returning with them for the duration of her school holidays. Mum started to talk more about her but admittedly I zoned out.

After dinner was done I said goodnight to mum and headed upstairs. I began to get ready for bed first off with a shower. I had to wash my hair after all the swimming today and I was feeling a little bit achey all over, this generally happened when I was about to grow a bit more. I hadn't had these pains in a while but I must of be having one more growth spurt before I stopped ageing all together.

I massaged the conditioner into my scalp and began to massage my neck and back which were quite tender. The other thing I noticed was the way my chest also felt slightly swollen.

"Finally some boobs" I thought to myself.

I finished off in the shower and stood naked in front of my full length mirror. I looked at my slender but strong figure to see if I noticed any changes. It was a common thing for me to do as I knew one day I would get up and everyday after it I would look the exact same, may as well appreciate the changes while they happened.

Lately I'd been noticing some more muscle definition especially on my stomach and legs. There was now a visible 6 pack which I was very proud of. My training with uncle Jasper was clearly paying off. My legs also looked nice and toned, I looked strong and extremely healthy. The one part of my body I'd never been a fan of though was my boobs. Physically I looked to be about 17 in my face but I was as flat chested as a 12 year old boy. Today I was starting to notice some shape forming and was very very happy. Good thing Dad wasn't home, i mused!

I put on my silk teddy and padded off to bed keen for the following morning to visit the campus in la Push.

I woke up to a howling at my window, of course Jacob would want to take me to la Push, over protective imprint and all. I knew all about the imprint and his previous crush on my mother. Neither of which really bothered me. I knew that Jake was mine and I was his and that everything would turn out right in the end. At the moment we were best friends but honestly, I couldn't wait for him to be my boyfriend. Neither of us had started to feel that way about each other, but the idea of being in a romantic relationship was really exciting for me.

I slipped on my slippers and walked down to the smell of waffles courtesy of my mother. Jake was already sitting down scarfing the fresh delights no doubt burning his mouth in the process.

"Oi save some for me fatty" I giggled

He didn't even bother to respond, he just waved with his free hand and continued to pile in the food. I wasn't offended by his lack of response, I knew everything else came second when we were talking about Jake and food.

Once all the food was demolished Jake came over and gave me a big hug.

"Ness you really need to get a longer nightie, I can see your butt" he joked playfully

"Yeah I know this one is just the most comfortable, let me go change and then we can head off".

I walked upstair and laid out my pale distressed denim jeans and a pale pink tank top with Dior written in black across the chest. I put on my underwear only to notice that my bra was a bit tight around the back. Finally these boobs were coming out. I even had some trouble pulling on my jeans over my butt, I must have been filling out at both ends. I put on my Jimmie Choo heeled ankle boots and grabbed my tan coat quickly applying some lip gloss as I walked down the stairs.

My mother and Jake were still chatting in the lounge room laughing about how Seth was trying to hit on Sarah before he realised it was actually his cousin, obviously they'd never met before.

"Ok I'm right to go when you are" I chimed in.

"Sure sure, we'll be back by about 4 Bella, see you later" Jake replied.

We walked out to my Jeep and I threw the keys to him not really feeling like driving today.

"Thanks Ness, did I tell you you look beautiful today?"

That was a bit weird, Jake never said I looked beautiful. It was always great or nice or happy, he hadn't called me beautiful since I looked about 12.

"Uh thanks" I replied, " you don't look too bad yourself."

We talked about silly things on the way to the campus, like how Billy had tried to cook 2 minute noodles in the microwave but he'd forgotten to put in any water. He also mentioned that we'd go over to Charlie's after we finished because he wanted to tell Seth that its not cool to make the new wolves have handstand (well paw-stand) competitions.

When we got to the campus I was in awe. This place was huge. All of the construction had been completed and I could see delivery trucks were just here to deliver extra bits of furniture. Jake took my hand and lead me through the entire complex.

When you first walked through the gates it looked like a normal school with a reception office at the front. There was a small booth there that would hold some of the front office staff. We then took a right and walked up a flight of stairs to find lockers and the entrance to a cafeteria. It was your typical lunch room with tables, a servery and kitchen.

Continuing through I saw classrooms and a library as well as an indoor courtyard. I was definitely trying to memorise where everything was so I wouldn't get lost on my first day. We went back down some stairs to find a gymnasium that had bleachers, a basketball court and a separate room. In that side room was a fully equipped gym and swimming pool.

We continued outside and there was a large oval and a football field with a grand stand. Not wasting any time, Jake pulled me towards a seperate multi-storey building. In here were smaller rooms, the living quarters, each very similar. In all of them there was a small lounge room with couches and TV, a kitchenette with a large fridge and a microwave oven, and a bedroom with an attached bathroom. I was already amazed at how great these living areas were, it would be such a great opportunity for all the wolves.

Once we were done exploring we went to check out "wolf manor" as Jake had called it. It was the ultimate bachelor pad. There was a pool table, a bar, a massive flat screen, comfy lounges and the biggest kitchen i'd ever seen in my life. It was filled with several fridges, many appliances and enough counterspace to prepare enough food for all the hungry wolves.

The dining room attached to the kitchen was just as huge and impressive, with enough seats in total for all the wolves and any imprints they bring. It would be nice to one day sit down and have a meal with everyone together at the same table. It was absolutely perfect.

"This will be a space for wolves and imprints only, a place the pack can come to just chill out. It will be good for them" announced Jake happily, "oh and I have one more thing." he said as he brought me over to a lift. But I was very confused, this building was only 1 level.

"There is a rooftop pool and grill if you go up but I want to show you underground"

"Underground?" I repeated

"Yeah, this is my favourite part" he smiled as the doors opened, "here we have a fully operational medical base for all of your supernatural needs. From slight sprains to major bruises, lacerations to trauma, this centre offers everything one could possibly need when fighting crime and saving the world. But hurry, first 100 callers only" he said impersonating an informercial host.

I giggled, "What an amazing place, this is absolutely perfect. Good job Jacob, I'm so proud of you."

Our eyes met as I said that and I felt something I'd never really felt before, it was a pull towards him but stronger than usual, i couldn't resist.

"Did you just feel that?" He asked

"Yeah it was like I couldn't help but move towards you"

"Yeah same for me, weird hey"

"Weird but not unwanted, I always want to be with you Jake"

"Me too Ness" He said as we embraced feeling the warmth travelling between us.

Once we got back to the surface we ran into Blake, he had just been on patrol with Jake last night and decided he may as well try out one of the apartments. According to Jacob, Blake had always been a pretty big guy, he hit the gym even before he started to phase, he was getting to be one of the stronger wolves in the pack and a really good fighter even though he was so young. At 17 Blake stood almost as tall as Jake, he wasn't as tan but he was definitely as muscular as the other members of the pack. I think Jake had said that his parents used to live here but moved away a few years ago, Blake had only just started phasing at the time and couldn't be allowed to leave with them so Billy had let him stay in Rachael's old room. He and Jake had gotten pretty close but I didn't see too much of him. That was about to change though as he was one of the wolves that would be a sophomore with me.

"So what did you think of the apartment?" I asked Blake

"Yeah it was hectic, can't believe all this is happening for me, thank you so much guys!"

"It really was no worries, I'm sure Billy will be sad to see you move out though, you were becoming like a son to him" Jacob said with passion

"Yeah it will be sad to move out, but I'm sure I'll still see Billy everyday, I love the old guy!"

It made me happy that Billy was so well respected around here, he was such a lovely man.

"Ness and I are about to head over to see Charlie and Sue, did you want to come with us, I'm sure Seth will be delighted to see you, you were indeed the winner of his handstand competition" Jake laughed.

"Ha yeah must have been all the crossfit I did before I phased, I tell you what though, if he still thinks its funny that we did it as part of his 'initiation ceremony' I'm sure I could take him" Blake mused, "I will come with you though, Charlie invited me and Billy over for the Mariners game tonight anyway, I'll just be there a little early."

We all piled into the Jeep and went to see the Clearwater's and Charlie. As we pulled up I was impressed by the front of the house, it looked like it was straight from a fairytale. The place looked large but modest, with a cottage style feel to it with the creeping vines and manicured hedges.

"Grandpa!" I smiled as he opened the door and he hugged me.

"Long time no see kiddo, how have you been?"

"Yeah really well, but you saw me last week, you can't have missed me much"

"I always miss my favourite granddaughter, come in you lot."

We all got settled in the dining room after we said our hellos. While Sue walked upstairs to bring down her niece Sarah to meet us all, we all teased Seth about his recent failure at talking to girls.

"It's not my fault" he quipped "I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along and then I'll be all over it".

It was then that Sarah walked into the room, and it was very clear why Seth had tried to hit on her before knowing they were related. She was absolutely stunning, she had tan skin that was littered with freckles, her face was off set by her strong eyes defined by bold brows. She had a similar build to me, slight but muscular. Her dark hair hung to her waist in loose waves and her smile was contagious. I could tell we were going to be friends just seeing how endearing her face seemed.

Apparently I wasn't the only one taken by her. Blake had that lovey-dovey look that we all knew too well now. He'd imprinted on her.

"Here we go again" whispered Jake and Seth at the same time.

"Hi, um I'm Sarah, Sue is my aunt" she spoke

Blake was on his feet immediately walking over to her, while she didn't look as totally captivated by him as I would have thought she'd been, she certainly wasn't going to ignore him. The pair began talking as we all exchanged humoured looks.

"The sad thing is" Sue input, "She is supposed to be going home in a month".

Jake and I shared a worried look, there was no way she was going to be able to do that, the imprint was too strong and Blake was needed in La Push.

"I'll talk to Blake about it, you go have a chat with Sarah" Jake whispered, "Blake can you come here for a sec I need to chat with you", he then called.

Blake shot him an annoyed look but ultimately tore himself away from the girl and I started to walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie" I introduced myself

"Hi nice to meet you Nessie!"

Our conversation flowed easily, as we began to discuss our age and hobbies. It turned out she was 17, from Sydney, was very into fitness and training and had a job as a dance teacher back at home. She'd fit in well with Blake and the rest of the pack.

"Sorry, I don't mean to dump this on you or anything, but you are really the only girl here I know that's my age, would you mind, I don't know, like hanging out some time. I've come all the way over here and haven't really seen much besides my bedroom and first beach" She said nervously.

"Sure I'd love to, and I'm sure I can find you a couple more friends, Blake is our age too and there are a bunch of people on the rez who'd be more than happy to meet up with us all" I smiled.

"You think Blake would want to hang out with me?" She said a little dreamily.

"Yeah definitely, in fact, if he doesn't ask you by the time he leaves tonight then I'll give you $50."

She laughed "Oh well, that's nice I guess. How about we all go up to those cliffs tomorrow, it's meant to not be quite so rainy. We could have a little bush walk, it looks so nice up there".

"That sounds like an amazing idea, I'll bring a picnic for us all, what do you say we invite the guys as well?"

"That sounds like a great idea" she replied.

It was then that I realised, I'd just made my first fully human friend without any help from the supernatural.


	3. The Hike

The next day I got up really early to go to the big house with Mum to help Esme with the picnic lunch I'd asked her to help me make. This was my first time hanging out with most of these pack members socially, generally I stayed with the older crew because I knew them better, but these were the people I'd be going to school with so I thought there was no better time to try and get to know them than now.

Together with mum and grandma we had made enough food to feed an army, a large and extremely hungry army. There were sandwiches, wraps, pastas, salads, pastries, muffins, biscuits and sweets. Grandma must have been working on this since the time I called her last night, there was just so much food.

I'd gotten to be a very good cook over the years, it was hard not to when Esme was alway cooking up something gourmet, I just kind of followed on and it always ended up delicious. While I didn't cook often, when I did I made brilliant food for Jake and I to share. He said my food always tasted better but I think that's just because there was no vampire smell to it at all.

We packed up all of our creations in multiple containers and loaded them into the back of my Jeep for me to take on the hike. I was going to meet Jake and the others at the end of the road and the beginning of the hiking trail so I wouldn't have to worry about carrying the copious amount of food all by myself.

Jake had said he and a few of the pack were going to go a bit early to set up some stuff like blankets and bean bags to make the day extra special. Better yet, it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks so we didn't even bother with rain gear.

I drove off toward La Push with the radio playing and the windows down, soaking in as much of the warmth as possible. When I pulled up to Charlie's house I could see Sarah already peeking out the window, excited to get going.

We were wearing pretty similar attire, she had on a white tank top to my black one, she was in cargo green pants and I was in blue jeans, she had some worn out tan Dr Martins and I had on hiking boots. We even had our hair similar, half pulled back and curly.

I waved to her from the car and honked the horn playfully. She came skipping out with an expensive looking camera in one hand and brownies in the other. Sue must have warned her about how much food the boy eat because she had a LOT of brownies.

"Hi Ness, how are you?" She said merrily and she gracefully slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah good thanks Sar, really excited to get going on this hike. Those brownies smell so good!"

"Thanks, its my Mum's recipe, the last batch just came out of the oven, Sue told me how much the boys supposedly eat so I made like 5 times the normal recipe" she laughed

"Sue was right, I'm not even sure that will be enough for them! But it's alright I packed a tonne of stuff as well so they wont go hungry thats for sure".

We made casual conversation the whole drive, she told me about her life back in Australia and her plan to become a midwife when she graduated at the end of next year but was really enjoying life in America.

"I wonder if I could do one of those exchange programs for my last year!" She piped up.

"An exchange? What do you mean?"

"You like go overseas to study for a bit and get credit for your subjects back at home, I had plans to do it in university anyway but I'd really like to stay a bit longer with Aunty Sue, Charlie and my cousins."

"That sounds like a great idea! They are just about to open up a new school in La Push that has great facilities, I'm sure you'd be able to work something out."

Just as we'd finished talking out some of the finer details of this plan I pulled up at the the tree line where the trail began. I could hear some voices off in the distance, too low for a human to hear, about how the boys needed to be careful about how they acted because a few of the imprints weren't in on the whole secret yet.

As we jumped out of the car, Jake emerged from the trees, followed by a very happy looking Blake as well as a few of the other boys.

I ran up to Jake and gave him a bear hug only to feel that spark again there in between us. It definitely felt like something was beginning to change between us and it was for the better i was sure. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and took my hand.

We walked over to where Blake and Sarah were now happily chatting and saw another car pull up with Embry's imprint Summer at the wheel. In this car was a few more girls I recognised to be imprints of the guys. They were all about my age so I was glad that Sarah would have a few more friends she could go to if she needed that actually lived on the Rez.

(A.N sorry if this list is a bit boring but i need to introduce the new pack members and their imprints. In brackets are also their ages not super important but gives you so idea about stuff)

All together the people going on the hike were Jake and I, Blake (17) and Sarah (17), Quil (24) and Claire (11), Conor (18) and his imprint Georgia (16), Brendan (17) and his imprint Maddi (16), Kurt (17) and his imprint Chelsea (11), Nick (16) and hist imprint Annika (15), Embry (24) and his imprint Summer (19) as well as the rest of Jake's pack, Leah (24), Seth (22), Codey (17) and Chris (18). The two boys from Sam's pack, Jace (18) and Josh (18), also came as they would be starting school with us as well.

"Wow", Sarah whispered to me "you sure know how to get a group together don't you!"

"Yeah, the boys really do it all for me, they are as close as brothers and as thick as thieves. And don't worry if you don't remember everyone's name, you aren't expected to on the first go. It would be impossible without name tags!" I joked to try and make her feel more at ease with the large group.

The boys began to unload the food from my car and distribute amongst each other to carry, it turned out the girls in the other car had also brought some snacks so we would definitely have plenty of food between us all.

Once Jake had finished unloading everything, he tossed my keys back at me and took my hand as we began to set off on the hike, the rest of the group following closely behind us. It was so nice to walk at human pace and have chats along the way, I did notice however a certain couple trailing a bit further behind, said couple being Sarah and Blake.

We watched some of the boys show off a little bit, it would have been remarkable if I thought they were human but I'd seen them in all their wolfy glory so swinging from trees really didn't cut it for me.

The walk took about 40 minutes and was definitely well worth it when we got there. The boys had made a little oasis for us, full of cushions, bean bags and picnic blankets in a small clearing surrounded by wild flowers. It was simply beautiful.

I hears murmurs of "wow" and "thankyou" and "its beautiful" echo through the crowd we'd bought together. I simply reached up to Jacob's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss, he knew how much things like this meant to me already.

We unpacked the food before we got too settled so that we could have a relaxing day on the cliff top. Sarah pulled out her DSLR camera and took candid photos of the whole scene, mesmerised by both the people and the place.

Once everything was laid out I settled into Jacobs lap upon some cushions and made easy conversation with the rest of the pack. We talked about our upcoming school attendance mainly but Sarah and I also asked about the relationships between other members of the pack. I didn't feel like an outsider as such because I knew everyone by name, but i certainly hoped that I would be able to get closer to everyone when we were at school. I'd missed out on so much just because I lived in the cottage with my parents, maybe it was time for me to get out more.

I'd always been so busy learning with my family about everything from history to music to maths and science that I had forgotten to learn about the people who were so close to Jake. I resolved to find out more about each and every one of them so that I could be more a part of Jacob's world.

Our lounging around turned into running around and soon out came a soccer ball and a football. We played some games and messed around until the boys started to complain of being hungry. It was only then we migrated back to the food, simply forgetting that it was a necessity because we were in such good company.

After lunch Sarah started to take her shoes off and then the rest of her clothes to reveal bikini underneath. She said confidently over the top of all the chatter "I only wanted to come up here to jump off the cliff, is anyone else in?"

The boys all laughed, they'd done it a million times before but I was definitely surprised she was up for the challenge, especially from this height.

Blake was of course the first one to follow her lead and began to strip off. I got up too and began to undress. I walked over to her in my bikini noticing a few of the single wolves staring at both her and me. Those said boys were shot furious looks from Jacob and Blake and I just giggled. I was actually kind of jealous of her body, her tan made her look so muscular and strong and her 6 pack rivalled mine, she looked like a model in her swimmers.

"You going to jump with me Ness?" She asked

"You bet I am sister!"

We held hands and walked to the edge.

"Oh wait!" She said

"Not going to chicken out on me" I asked laughing

"Not a chance, I just want someone to get a picture when we jump!" she laughed as she ran to give Summer her camera and explained how to use it.

Seth, Jace and Josh all decided to jump with us and flipped into the water before Sarah even returned. Once she had i grabbed hers and Jakes hand and she held onto Blake's.

She was a mix of giggles and screams as Jake called out "3…2…1…JUMP!"

We all jumped into the cold water below, falling down for several seconds before resurfacing above the waves.

"Oh my god" Sarah cried concerned

"What is it!? What's wrong?!" Blake yelled concerned

"I…uhhhh….my….uhhh….turn around!" she stuttered

"Why whats wrong?!" Blake continued

"My bikini top fell off when I jumped, Ness Can you help me get it back and re-tie it"

The faces of the surrounding wolves turned bright red as they realised her predicament and they all immediately turned around to give her some privacy.

I dove under and saw it straight away, snagging it before I resurfaced.

"Got it! I called, come here and i'll tie it for you" I laughed

Once she was all tied up and bright red with embarrassment she said a thank you and swam back to Blake. I'm not sure who looked more dishevelled out of the pair of them, either way, it was hilarious.

We all swam as a group to where the rocks emerged from the water making it easy to get out. From there we began to scale the cliff back to where the rest of the group was waiting at the top.

With some help from the boys, Sarah managed to join us in the climb and shortly we were back up at the clearing wrapped in towels.

I snuggled into Jake to keep warm and adorably I watched as Sarah and Blake did the exact same thing.

We stayed in the clearing until sunset, only then did we walk back down to the cars. We all piled in to seperate cars and bid goodnight to each other. I made sure to go and say a proper goodbye to Josh and Jace as I didn't get to see them very often because they were part of Sam's pack. I also made sure to tell them to tell Sam thank you for looking after the patrols today and allowing all of Jake's pack the day off.

When I got home Jake came inside to help me put all of the containers away. All of the food had been consumed so it was just a matter of washing them and putting away. Mum and Dad had left a note saying that they were up at the big house and I could either come around for dinner or cook something here for myself and Jake. We decided to stay in and make lasagne.

Turned out that I was the one doing the cooking and Jake sat perched on the bench top and observed. Once it was in the oven we swapped spots and he cleaned up as I sat and watched. Once it was done, he nestled himself between my legs and we began to talk.

Soon we realised that the spark had come back, and the spark was not only running through my body but i could feel it between my legs too.

I pressed myself against him and he obliged by sliding me off the countertop and pinning me against him.

As I looked up into his eyes there was something there that I'd never noticed before.

"Nessie," he asked "I love you so, so much, is it ok if I kiss you, I've never wanted you more than I want you right at this moment"

"Jake baby, I don't know what it is but right now i don't just want you, I need you. Please kiss me"

And just like that our relationship became so romantic, it was the easiest transition I could of asked for, but so was everything between us. I kissed him slow at first feeling his warm and full lips dance with mine but then he deepened it when he slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like heaven. So warm and so beautiful. I wrapped my legs around him to try to pull myself closer to him. I needed more. His hands travelled to cup my arse and stroke my hair and I slid my arms around his and bunched them in his hair. He had my pressed between him and a wall and my hips couldn't help but slowly grind there to try and release some of the pressure that was mounting between my legs. We stayed like this for what simultaneously felt like eternity and not long enough before we broke away panting for breath.

"Ness, I'm so fucking in love with you, I can't believe it took me this long to realise that all I wanted to do was kiss you" He said breathlessly.

In response I kissed him deeply but pulled away before any more could come of it. We moved over to the couch to snuggle and escape to our own little slice of paradise only to be interrupted by the oven timer. Even though Jake cursed it for ruining the moment, his stomach thanked him as it let out an all mighty rumble.

I set the table as he pulled the lasagne out of the oven to serve. We sat next to each other talking as if nothing had changed, which was great because our relationship was already perfect, we just added another new and exciting element to it.

And that was how my parents found us, chatting away at the dinner table like any other night. Only dad's grinding of teeth would signify anything was different.

"Jacob," he said, a bit too calmly "I think it might be time we took a walk."

The pair shared a terse nod, Jacob kissed my cheek softly before following my father outside. I didn't hear any bones breaking once the door closed so that at least was a good sign.

My mum, not missing a beat, then began to question me for details. Uncomfortable with the whole situation I told her that Jacob and I had decided that we didn't just love each other but we were in love with each other and things had progressed after that. Obviously I didn't want to give her details but I did tell her that Jake and I were planning to go on a date the following night and that I wanted her, Aunt Alice, Aunty Rose and Grandma to help me get a new dress for the occasion.

I think Alice may have been starting to rub off on her because she squealed the most high pitched, girly squeal I had ever heard.

All I could was laugh at her antics as she further probed me about the details of my date night tomorrow. Unfortunately, I was about as clueless as she was when it came to the details but i'm sure Alice would manage to find the perfect outfit for me to wear without any help.

When Dad and Jake arrived back at the cottage I was pleased to see them both full, working and totally uninjured. While I suspect they had a relatively awkward conversation, I was now sure that our relationship was totally secure and my family approved.

I walked over to dad first to give him a big hug as a thank you and then took Jake's hand to walk outside.

"So what did he say?" I queried

"Now now Nessie, that would be secret mens business," He said with a wink. "I'll pick you tomorrow night at 5. I love you!"

"Love you too Jake." I smiled as he leant down for a slow and passionate kiss before he took off toward La Push.

I said my goodnights and headed up to my room to prepare for bed. I turned on my music in the background and began to swirl around my room, ever so content with how things were turning out for me. I had a shower and noticed that I was definitely filling out, I'd have to get some new underwear while we were out tomorrow. I changed into my night gown and fell into the most content slumber I'd ever had.

The next morning I was rudely awakened by Alice at an ungodly hour.

"You can sleep in the car on the way, we have to drive pretty far away so that no one will recognise us."

She was right I slept for about another 3 hours in the car until we arrived at the Westfield Southcenter mall. I quickly ate the breakfast Esme had made for me and jumped out of the car with the rest of my family.

We spent about 2 hours shopping for a new wardrobe for me, another 2 hours were dedicated solely to underwear and then finally we walked into another store where Alice picked up a bag that was already wrapped up.

"What's in that?" I asked

"Oh silly Nessie, you don't get to see what you are wearing tonight, that would spoil the surprise!" Alice giggled.

We stopped off for some food for me before returning to the car to get home. The trip was spent with me telling them all about the hike I'd been, my new friend Sarah, my plans for school and also the current situation with the vampire government.

"Well it would be nice if we could get all of the werewolves on board but some of them are still too hesitant to trust vampires after what Ciaus did to them. We want to include them in our vote but some of them have been talking to the Romanians, it seems they think if they end up in power then they will have a lot more free reign than they do at the moment." Esme contributed.

"So how are these werwolves different to Jacob?" I asked

"Well, to start with their strength is centred around the moon, while they can phase at anytime they are strongest at a full moon. They are also able to pass on the gene to other people through a bite but it can also carry on genetically, only a few werewolves are known to actively bite others and it is generally frowned up. Their body is built more like a vampire in the sense that they do not bleed and are immortal but they still require food and water." Esme replied

Well that certainly was interesting, I wonder what they would be like in person?

Once we got home to the big house i was taken upstairs to Rose's bathroom. Rose attacked my hair while Alice did my makeup and soon I knew I was going to look like a movie star.

Once they were all done alice handed me three bags, one was a small Victoria's secret bag, the other was a large dress garment bag that had Gucci on it, and the third contained a Louboutin shoe box.

I hurried off into my Dad's old room to get changed. First I slid into my new white lacey thong with matching pushup bra. While my cleavage was still developing this was good enough to make me look full chested. Jake would be going mad if he saw me right now! I then proceeded to unzip the garment bag to reveal a full length dress. It was a navy blue chiffon maxi dress and had spaghetti straps to hold it up. The deep backline was really dramatic and paired well with the loose undo Rose had done on me. Finally I pulled out the shoes to find a simple pair of black pumps with delicate crystal detail on the heel and the signature Louboutin red sole.

I walked back to the bathroom were all the girls were waiting for me and they all froze when they saw me. There was a full length mirror there now so I got to have a good look at myself too. It was obvious that body had really matured. I had always been very slender, athletic, but now the curves of my figure were very prominent and my bust had become very... Nice. Now my body was a classic hourglass shape, it always scared me when I looked in the mirror one day and was completely different the next, but that was all about to stop soon.

I had never been vain but I was definitely not self conscious about my body. I knew that men stared at me when I walked through shops, even more so when I was with Rose. My mumma and daddy always said that I was more beautiful than Rosalie but I really didn't think I held a torch to her perfection.

The girl looking back at me looked mature and sophisticated, elegant and stylish. The dress was casual but beautiful, perfectly balanced by cascades of loose curls and a bold smokey eye.

"You look gorgeous honey." My mum said as she came over to give me a hug, "Jake just arrived, you better go down to meet him."

I said my thank you to everyone for helping me shop and get ready and them proceeded down the stairs to where Jake was waiting for me with a small bunch of my favourite flowers, daisies and sunflowers, arranged simply in some brown paper tied with twine.

He looked so handsome in his chinos and button down but looked dazed by my approach.

"You look so beautiful Ness. The most gorgeous person in the world." He whispered into my ear before kissing me lightly on my lips.

"You don't brush up too bad yourself Mr Black. Thank you for the flowers, they are stunning" I whispered back.

I put the flowers in a vase before taking his hand and saying goodbye to my family and walking out to the car with him, ready for one of the best nights of my life I was sure.


End file.
